


Captivated

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Dirty Talk, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Happy ending cause I love happy endings!, I might add sex toys?, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Oh and a lot of nuzzling cause Derek is definitely a nuzzler in my mind!, Rimming, Sexy Times, Top Derek Hale, fluff cause I love snuggling, they may switch but honestly I don't see Stiles dominating Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where werewolves are the most powerful and most feared Stiles finds himself forced into human slavery (sexual, domestic? He’s a slave okay he will do what his master demands) when his father in order to pay his gambling debt has to sell Stiles. Stiles is then auctioned off to the highest bidder at the annual slave auction where Derek Hale who is apart of one of the most respected and powerful packs takes an interest in him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Slave Auction

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever attempt at a fan fiction I don’t know if its gonna suck but I am gonna stick to it cause I love writing even if I am not the best at it so anyway I got this idea after a friend showed me a very intense yaoi and I thought could totally do a Sterek story with this kind of plot (P.S. I love the Sheriff on the show hes a great dad and a respectful character but for the purpose of this fan fic he is a dead beat and terrible father)

For the a hundredth time Stiles asks himself what he did to deserve this humiliation as he watches werewolves stare at him like he’s a piece of meat...Oh right his dead beat father who’d rather drink himself stupid then raise a child alone sold him to pay a fucking gambling debt. Un-freaking-believable!

As he watches werewolf after werewolf survey his very naked, very pale body the realisation of how very real this all is hits him, he is about to be sold to some rich female or male werewolf and be forced to... to.... Oh god, forced to do what? Will he be like some sort of maid? Or worst... Used to fulfil some perverts wildest sexual fantasies? Stiles is very well aware of his lack of sexual skills since he’s still a virgin and hasn’t even had his first kiss yet! He doesn’t want some angry, horny werewolf to have their way with his soft and very breakable human body

Stiles tries to calm down so the werewolves don’t pick up on his fear (because who knows what kind of sick pervert that will attract) Stiles forces himself to breath in and out he will not have a panic attack in front of a bunch of werewolves, no he will be fine some lovely lady or gentleman will buy him and make him... Water their flowers, yeah that’s what will happen well at least that is what he is trying to force himself to believe until a bald man with glowing red eyes walked up to his platform with a hungry look in his eyes, he certainly didn’t look like he wanted Stiles to water his flowers, no he looked like he wanted to devour Stiles with his teeth, without even releasing it Stiles was breathing heavy and... Was that whimpers he heard coming from his throat? Stiles quickly looked away as he felt the werewolves eyes roaming up and down his body he was so busy trying to ignore the werewolves gaze on him he nearly missed the werewolf asking one of the attendants about him

“What’s the story with this one, he looks..... Delightful” Stiles snapped his eyes back the werewolves face with fear clearly written all over his face as the werewolf just smirked up at him.

“Oh this one? From what we have been informed he hasn’t been touched before, his father informed us he has never had any sexual relationship that he is aware of and his test results are clean, I believe he will be quite the prize in tonight’s auction many have been asking about him already” the attendant says it like he’s trying to selling a house to a new couple, hello! He is not some object you can just auction off to the highest bidder! He is a living breathing human being! This can’t be happening Stiles thinks as he hears the werewolf on the phone checking his account balance.... He is so screwed. 

Stiles looks away in an attempt to hide the tears threatening the corners of his eyes when he sees a man with the most threatening glare he has ever seen staring at the werewolf that was just recently checking him out, the man slowly turns his eyes away from the werewolf to Stiles face making direct eye contact and Stiles feels like an idiot when he feels a blush creeping up over his pale features but he doesn’t break the eye contact. Other then the guys ridiculously handsome face and perfect body shown off by a nice tight black shirt there’s something about the way this man is looking at him with his hazel eyes that makes Stiles smile without even realizing it, then the man’s dark eye brows shoot up and he’s walking away without even a glance back and Stiles slowly feels his face fall because the most attractive person he’s seen looking at him this entire night.. No his entire life just walked off and didn’t give a sign (other than the staring) that he was interested in him.

***  
As the night goes on the auctioning off begins and Stiles is shaking, the bald werewolf has been staring at him for the past hour licking his lips, its making Stiles feel a panic attack coming on. There is no way this guy’s gonna be gentle, he is gonna tare Stiles apart, Stiles doesn’t even think he will have the decency to prep him first cause yeah he did some (a lot of) research on gay sex after that time he saw Danny and Ethan having sex in the locker room and got embarrassingly hard so Stiles knows what he’s in for and knows its gonna hurt A LOT if he is not prepped properly.

Out of the corner of his eyes he sees.... No wait, what? Scott is running towards him skidding to a stop in front of his platform.  
“STILES! Oh my god I didn’t want to believe it when Allison told me she saw your name on the list of slaves! How could... How could your father do this to you, do you have any idea how rich selling you is gonna make him, the highest bid on you so far is some guy called Ennis he is willing to pay 10 million dollars if it comes to that his bank statements have been confirmed”

Stiles didn’t know what to say, Ennis he had heard that name before, than it hit him, he had heard it before cause he was responsible for accidentally killing 5 slaves for speaking out of order Stiles father was the one to rule it as an accident and it was dropped since no one dares messes with an alpha unless that alpha kills another alpha but for killing humans no one even cares.

Stiles realizes that he has been too busy thinking and that Scott is still talking, some stupid plan to get him out of here by the sounds of it. Stiles is about to reply when all of a sudden the auctioneer comes over and shoos Scott back behind the line “Young man you will have your chance to bid on this fine human in a moment now please stay behind the line and get you paddle ready because the fun is about to begin!” 

Saying Stiles feels his stomach drop is an understatement, the most feared master amongst slaves is about to claim him as his and Stiles stomach doesn’t just drop it plummets to the ground and all Stiles can do to not have a panic attack in front of all these people is breath in and out in deep shuddering breaths trying his best to calm himself down. Stiles refuses to look up refuses to listen, he already knows what’s about to happen that he’s about to be taken home by a psychotic control freak who will rip him apart if he even disobeys one command and this is Stiles were talking about sarcasm is his first language he has no brain to mouth filter. Fuck he is so screwed!

All the worst scenarios are flashing through his brain a mile a minute until he hears a voice call out “20 million dollars!” and his eyes snap up to the face of the ridiculously handsome stranger from before and he feels his face light up when he hears Ennis growl and watches him storm off like challenging his bid on Stiles was a personal attack against him. 

The auctioneer yells “GOING ONCE, GOING TWICE AND.... SOLD TO MR. HALE!” at that Stiles looks away from the retreating form of Ennis and back at tall dark and handsome because Hale everyone knows the Hales they’re the most respected pack in the state and Stiles just got brought by who he believes to be Derek Hale wealthy business man by day playboy by night. This can’t be happening what would a billionaire want to do with Stiles? Why would Derek Hale want him when he has beautiful, experienced, kinky, sexual, the whole package girls in his bed every night! As far as Stiles knows Derek doesn’t even swing his way, sure it’s possible that Derek just needs a domestic slave but no one has ever paid 20 million dollars for a domestic slave since the domestic ones are normally middle aged people who have the sexual appeal of a cockroach.

Stiles is pulled out of his thoughts when he feels the cuffs that were holding him to the platform come undone and a robe being forced into his hands by none other than Mr. Hale himself, Stiles is about to ask why, ask something anything to make sense of this situation when Derek says “Robe. On. Now!” The last part comes out as a growl and Stiles quickly puts the robe on since he has no idea what Derek is like with slaves, there’s never been a bad report on Derek for abusing slaves or anyone for that matter so that’s a good thing, right? Stiles doesn’t have time to get his thoughts under control because Derek is grabbing his arm and dragging him through the crowd of people into the lobby where Allison is standing behind the counter with a worried looking Scot pacing back and forth.

“There has to be away we can save him! He can’t be a sex slave, his first sexual experience can’t be forced!! Who knows what this Hale will do to him, from his reputation he is a playboy! We have to get Stiles out of there now!” 

“That won’t be necessary, he’s already out.” Scott jumps and turns facing a very amused looking Derek Hale shaking his head Derek just continues “Look I don’t care what my reputation is I won’t hurt him now if you will excuse me I was told I have to come to the front desk to get the forms for Stiles ownership.”

Allison looks from Derek to Stiles back to Derek and quickly springs into action going through all the names until she comes across Stilinski. With shaky hands she gives the papers to Derek “There you go... Sir” Derek just smiles and pulls a pen out of his pocket “Stiles you can talk to your friend while I fill these out but remember I can hear every word and I don’t take kindly to insults.” 

Stiles just nods and then grabs Scott flinging his arms around him bringing his best friend in to a tight embrace “Dude I was freaking out, you have no idea how freaking scared I was that psychotic ass hole was gonna win me, I thought I would end up dead after talking back and him ripping my throat out!”

“Stiles, it’s okay man, just breath” Scott pulls back to hold Stiles tightly on the shoulders and look him in the eye “I promise if there’s a way out of this for you I will find it” Stiles is on the verge of tears when he hears a someone clear their throat from behind him.

“Stiles I don’t care if your friend comes and visits but right now I have to get home and do paper work so say good bye and let’s go.” For a moment Stiles forgot he was a slave he just felt so... Free. Stiles wasn’t ready to say good bye to Scott but he knew better then to disobey a direct order from the guy that just brought him and saved him from Ennis, in a way Stiles owed Derek his life.  
Stiles and Scott hug it out like real men and Scott tells him he will visit when ever Derek allows him.  
***  
In the car Stiles thoughts are running a muck, he can’t figure Derek out, why did he pay 20 million dollars for him? What did he want? He has shown no signs of being sexually interested he didn’t even growl when him and Scott were hugging for Christ sake! Weren’t werewolves meant to be possessive of things that were theirs? Don’t get Stiles wrong he is glad Derek didn’t get angry when he hugged Scott, he wasn’t even thinking when he did it he was just so happy to see his best friend after the whole I was nearly brought by a slave killing maniac but got saved by a super sexy, ridiculously hot werewolf with the most gorgeous eyes and..... Okay Stiles is not a girl so he is gonna stop that train of thought right there! After a few minutes of the same thoughts haunting his mind Stiles starts to feel an over whelming urge to drift off into sleep wash over him, the last thought Stiles has before feeling his head fall back against the head rest is what Derek Hale plans on doing with him and if he wants Stiles the way Stiles wants him.


	2. Sour wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is desperate for answers to why Derek spent so much money on him. Its a simple question so why is Derek getting all sour wolf about it?

Stiles awakens to the smell bacon filling his nose, which by the way is the best way ever to wake up because yeah bacon smells amazing and is 100% pure mouth watering goodness. Wiping the sleep out of his eyes Stiles takes in where he is and realizes two things. One he has no idea where he is and how he got here since the last thing he remembers is being in Derek's car and two that he is 100% no doubt about it naked as the day he was born which means Derek had to carry him all the way up here to what looks like the top floor of the building if the amazing view from his window is anything to go by, oh but Derek didn't just carry him up to the top floor no he stripped Stiles naked! Which to be fair he was naked when he was chained to the plat form so Derek had already seen what he's packing but still Stiles feels exposed and his cheeks are flushing bright with colour from embarrassment. 

Ignoring the flush of his cheeks Stiles looks around, the robe is no where in site but at the end of his bed (well he's calling it his bed cause damn this mattress is amazing!) are a pair of neatly folded blue jeans and a black V neck shirt. Slowly rising out of the warmth and comfort of his bed Stiles quickly gets dressed, the jeans just fit him but the shirt is a little to big and the V neck shows most of his bare pale chest off. Stiles wouldn't say that he's overly obsessed with the way he looks but this shirt definitely not working for Stiles, it may look good on Greek god like man such as Derek but on Stiles just nope. He hates the way it shows off his pale flesh and that Derek will be able to clearly see the the moles that dot his fair skin. 

Ignoring the uncomfortable feeling and the urge to stay hidden in his room Stiles forces himself away from the mirror and walks over to the door takes a few deep breaths twists the handle and follows the heavenly smell of bacon all the way to the kitchen, Derek's appartment is nice very spacious and not to big that you're likely to get lost. Stile's eyes are roaming around the room when they land on Derek and his jaw hits the floor, at least it would have if possible because standing in the middle of the kitchen over the stove in nothing but a pair of tight black boxer briefs is the Greek god himself Derek Hale. 

Stile doesn't realize hes staring until he hears Derek clear his throat, Stiles eyes snap up to Derek's face ready to explain himself as to why he was ogling Derek's naked body but instead he decides the change the subject.

"Uh hey, so last night um thanks for you know uh well..." Stiles wants to say from saving him from Ennis but he is still utterly clueless to what Derek wants from him and doesn't want Derek to assume that he thinks he spent 20 million dollars on him just so Ennis wouldn't hurt him so Stiles decides to take the conversation in another direction "Wait where are the other slaves? Shouldn't they be cooking breakfast? Or is that my job?" Derek is quiet for a while just letting his eyes roam over Stiles body like he can see into the very depths of Stiles soul just by studying every dip and curve of his body.

"I don't have any slaves, well except you but I don't expect you to cook anything" Derek starts loading a plate with scrambled eggs and bacon with toast on the side and puts the plate down at the table and gestures for Stiles to sit and eat but Stiles is to busy going over what Derek just said over and over again in his head. Stiles decides rather then try and figure out the enigma that is Derek Hale he will just do what he does best and just flat out ask.

"So if you don't want me for my amazing cooking skills then what do you want me for?" Stiles thinks he did a good job keeping his voice steady and not letting it break considering he's scared, nervous and a little excited to hear Derek's response. Derek sighs and grabs his own plate sitting across from where Stiles plate is.

"Look Stiles I have no interest in treating you like my slave. My family never usually participate in those auctions but it is respectful for at least one member of the pack to show up to those events and that's why I was there." 

Stiles waits for Derek to continue as he walks to the table and sits down quickly grabbing a piece of bacon to munch on. A few minutes pass and Derek is still just quietly eating his food except now he has the news paper and is just flipping through the pages like he answered everything in that one sentence which no he didn't because:  
a) That doesn't explain why he spent 20 freaking million dollars on him if he has no interest in slaves.  
b) That doesn't explain why he is in Derek Hales kitchen munching on bacon while ogling Derek in his sexy tight boxer briefs.

"Okay so you have no interest in using me as a slave?"

Derek just slowly nods his head in agreement to Stiles question.

"And yet you spent 20 million dollars on me?"

Derek just nods his head in agreement again and Stiles is seething, he hardly knows Derek but he is deeming him as one of the most infuriating people he has ever met!

Stiles gets that the smart thing to do would be to take Derek's vague responses as to mean he doesn't want to talk about it but of course Stiles is Stiles and there is no way he will calm down until he gets a straight answer from Derek.

"Okay so Mr. Vague care to tell me why you spent 20 freaking million dollars on me if you have no interest in me being your slave! And no don't just shrug this off I need a straight answer here cause honestly I need to know what is expected of me here, I would rather not cross any lines and face your--Woah hey what are you--" Before Stiles can finish his sentence his chair is being pulled back and Derek is leaning over him breathing harshly, nostrils flaring and oh god did Stiles just whimper? By the growl Derek makes he is guessing that yep he did indeed just whimper.

"What I expect of you is to not ask so many damn questions at 8am on a Sunday morning while I'm trying to read the news paper!" Derek stays there for a moment staring Stiles down like hes waiting for Stiles to challenge is authority and ask another question and when Derek seems satisfied that Stiles has indeed dropped it and will no longer ask questions he regains his control casually walking back over to his seat like he didn't just get all up in Stiles face while mostly naked and oh god Stiles really shouldn't be so turned on by the fact Derek was so close to him in a threatening, dominating manner but he could feel Derek's body heat radiating off of him as he glared down at him and yeah it shouldn't have but his dick definitely showed interest in Derek's out burst.

Coughing uncomfortable Stiles slowly looks up to Derek and asks "Uh so do you have any juice by chance cause this bacon sure is making me thirsty" Stiles wants to punch himself upside the head for sounding so lame but Derek just silently gets up and goes to the fridge, pours Stiles a glass of tropical juice, puts the glass down next to Stiles plate and goes back to his own seat reading the news paper without so much as a word.

"Thanks" Stiles whispers and then goes back to finishing his breakfast, what ever the reason is behind Derek's outburst this conversation definitely isn't over. Stiles decides he will bring it up sometime later in the day when Derek isn't being such a sour wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all the kind people who clicked kudos and commented, I am having a blast writing and hopefully you're all still enjoying the story :)


	3. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles wants Derek to tell him why he spent so much money on him but he wasn't expecting Derek's answer.

Stiles spends the rest of the morning in his room. After he had finished breakfast Derek gave him a quick tour of the apartment and then went off into his study to finish off reading some work related stuff leaving Stiles to do what ever he wanted. Apparently what Stiles wanted to do was sit in his room and write a speech on how he was gonna ask Derek about the whole 'you spent 20 million dollars on me and I demand to know why' thing cause Stiles was actually pretty damn scared of Derek striking him.

A few hours ago Stiles was turned on by Derek's little out burst but now he had time to settle down and stop thinking with his dick he was thinking about what Derek Hale is really like, all Stiles really knows about him is that he is a playboy and has hooked up with many fine women (Stiles may be gay but he's not blind) and that he was apart of the most respected family/pack in the state which wasn't much to go off.

Stiles has already decided that Derek is straight so with his hopes of hot steamy werewolf sex out of the picture Stiles focuses on what Derek is like as a person and makes a list of pros and cons

_Pros:_

_  
__He was willing to spend 20 million dollars on me_

_He said Scott can come visit  
_

_He carried me from his car all the way to his apartment and tucked me in  
_

_He made me breakfast  
_

_He hasn't forced himself on me  
_

_Cons:  
_

_Don't know the extent of his anger issues.  
_

__  
Stiles leaves out the fact that he's incredibly good looking since this is about Derek as a person but even without the added pro of smokin hot overall the pros won. Derek may have gotten angry at him during breakfast but he didn't actually hurt Stiles and that calmed Stiles enough to get up, walk out of his room over to the study and lightly knock on the door  
  
"Come in" Derek called from inside. There was no hint of anger, his voice sounded completely calm so Stiles took a deep breath and opened the door stepping inside looking around the room before finally deciding to stay were he is and lean against the door frame, Stiles didn't want to sit down if he was gonna be a victim of another out burst.

"Look, Derek, I'm sorry about this morning I know you practically own me and I have no right to be so pushy but its just you can't just expect me to not be curious, 20 million dollars may be nothing to you but my dad is probably rolling around in whats left of it. I just want to know why you don't want me as a domestic slave cause you aren't interested in me sexually which is totally understandable since you look like a Greek god and I'm well.." Stiles drifts off when he he realizes what he just said. He called Derek a Greek god to his face, sure Stiles had used the words to describe Derek in his head but he never planned on telling Derek that to his face. 

Stiles quickly recovers from his confession of attraction to Derek by doing what he does best. Talking.

"Which is totally fine I didn't expect you to you know want me like that or anything cause why would you? Pale, moles everywhere, a bad habit of talking way to much when I should really just shut up and my point, ah yes my point! So I came in here to ask why you spent 20 million dollars on me cause I can't figure out why you of all people would waste so much money on me cause now technically you own me and I want to please you.... NO NOT LIKE THAT! I mean I didn't mean it sexually or anything unless you actually want to be pleased sexually cause I can totally do that even though I'm a---"

What ever Stiles was about to blurt out next was cut off by the firm hand of Derek Hale clamping over his mouth as he spun Stiles around just holding him there with his back against Derek's strong muscular chest and Stiles brain is in over drive cause he was positive that he hadn't seen Derek get up and make his way over to Stiles yet here he was hand firmly against his mouth and breathing heavily against his ear.

"You talk to much" it sounds innocent enough but not when its said directly into Stiles ear, Derek's lips lightly brushing over the lobe with every word making a shiver work its way down Stiles spine and before Stiles can push back into he warmth that is Derek Hale Derek is pulling back and walking out of the office into the living room collapsing onto the giant couch patting the spot next to him invitingly for Stiles to join him.

Stiles doesn't have to be told twice he walks over and sits next to Derek nervous energy filling his body as he awaits for Derek to speak.

"Stiles, theirs many things you don't know about me which is part of the reason I am so reluctant to tell you what I expect from you cause honestly I don't know what exactly I expect yet." Now that has Stiles curiosity to a whole new level he is about to ask but Derek continues.

"I may not be able to tell you what I expect from you yet but I can tell you why I spent so much money on you, Ennis and I have never gotten along and I know how he treats humans. When I first heard him asking about you I felt sorry for you cause no one deserves to have him as a master especially not kid who looks about 16, I was getting ready to leave at that point since I never stay for the actual auctioning off part but when I heard that attendant say you were presumed to be a virgin, the look in Ennis's eyes was pure animal no hint of humanity and I found myself walking over to you glaring at him without even realizing it." Derek lets out a long deep sigh as he prepares himself to continue his version of that night.

"When I felt your eyes on me I couldn't help but remove my gaze from Ennis to you and you were just... Fuck Stiles you are just perfect, the way your face heated up for me and when you smiled at me so sweet and innocent it took everything I had to walk away and not to claim you right there on that platform" Stiles mouth is agape, Derek freaking Hale just called him Stiles Stilinski perfect and oh god did Derek just say he wanted to claim Stiles? Cause that is totally fine! Stiles may know hardly anything about Derek but hes 16 and horny and Derek's good looks are addictive and Stiles wants nothing more then to give this man what he wants but of course Derek continues once again stopping Stiles from getting a word in.

"I went outside debating what to do next and I couldn't let him have you, I wouldn't let him have you so I called my mum told her what I was doing so she wouldn't find out some other way and maul me for taking advantage of a 16-year-old came back in waited till last call and made the impulsive decision to bet 20 million cause I knew Ennis would never waste anything higher then that on a human"

Stiles kinda just sits and stares expecting Derek to continue but from the looks of it that's the end of the story and Stiles is about to throw himself at Derek and hug him? Kiss him? Anything because that is the sweetest thing anyone's ever done or said to him and Stiles just wants to be in Derek's arms but Derek stands up and is about to walk off when Stiles grabs his wrist wanting to pull him back down but Derek glares and says "Stiles I meant what I said about you not knowing enough about me for me to have any expectations of you yet, I also meant it when I said I want to claim you" Derek tugs his wrist free "I don't have much self control when it comes to things I want and knowing that I can have you when ever I want makes this hard enough. Tomorrow we are going to get you more fitting clothes and after that I am going to tell you things about me that may or may not turn you off. After I have told you certain things I need you to take at least a few days to think about it and I mean think with your head Stiles not your dick. You can go stay with Scott while you think it over. I liked Scott he seems to really care about you" and without so much as another word Derek slips back into his study and shuts the door leaving a very confused and anxious Stiles staring after him.


	4. Past vs Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles finds out more about Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I put 2 chapters together to make this really long 1 chapter cause.. Well no reason just cause I wanted a long chapter and I'm going away for new years so I won't have my laptop to upload more but if possible I will upload on my phone if I have time. Anyway hope you enjoy! :)

To say Stiles was nervous was an understatement he was jumpy for most of the night thinking about what the next day would bring, what Derek was going to tell him that was bad enough for Stiles to be even slightly turned off. It also didn’t help that when he finally fell asleep he dreamt of strong arms holding him down, hot breath whispering dirty promises in his ear and his hands squeezing a great ass as that asses muscles clenched as Derek thrust his big throbbing--

“STILES!”

Stiles let go of his dick and jolted up right “D-Derek?”

The door opened to a furious, unimpressed looking Derek Hale with his fist clenched as he glared at Stiles. Stiles looked down to avoid eye contact and realized he was only wearing a pair of boxer briefs and that a bulge was clearly shown through the soft fabric.  
Panicking Stiles said the first things that came to mind “What? I’m a teenage boy and masturbation is perfectly healthy, you know I read somewhere that if you don’t masturbate frequently your balls will grow blue and fall off which would really suck and its not my fault that you’re so...” Stiles makes a weird show of hands out lining up and down Derek’s body “that, you’re just so that and that is a wet dream and I don’t control my brain when I sleep okay? In fact--- hmpf” 

Whatever Stiles brain was going to supply next was blown out the window as Derek grabbed Stiles shoulder and pulled him into a bruising kiss.   
Stiles was caught off guard but if this was his first kiss he was gonna make it count and he eagerly responded grabbing Derek’s waist and without meaning to ground his erection into Derek’s hip.

Derek was nibbling at his lips making Stiles gasp and grant entrance for Derek to tongue fuck his mouth, Stiles couldn’t stop now even if he wasn’t crazy about coming in his pants, he thrust his hips harder making him groan and Derek growl.

“God Stiles, you’re so beautiful, humping my leg, getting off on it like a desperate whore”

And yeah dirty talk definitely something Stiles dick agrees with if the “Ah Derrrrek” he moans out and shuddering as he comes in his pants is anything to go by. 

When Stiles zones back in Derek is still holding him tight and he lets out an embarrassing sounding whimpering noise as Derek licks and sucks at his neck.  
“Good boy Stiles” Derek nuzzles his face in the crook of Stiles neck taking in deep breaths while his hand traces patterns up and down Stiles sides before he straightens cupping Stiles face and giving him a quick chaste kiss on the mouth and starts to leave.

“Oh and Stiles?” Derek stops at the door and turns his head back to look Stiles in the eye “Take a shower, were leaving in 20 minutes”

***  
The mall wasn’t exactly packed but the last time Stiles was surrounded by this many people he was about to be sold to a scary alpha with anger issues so he isn’t exactly thrilled about being here and honestly would rather be back at Derek’s apartment exploring the Greek god body of his.  
Stiles sighs before turning to ask Derek “So uh how long do you think we will be—“

“DEREK!”   
Before Stiles even fully takes in the interruption a beautiful girl with blonde hair is jumping into Derek’s arms and sticking her tongue down his throat.  
Now Stiles isn’t a girl but in that moment all he wanted to do was pull her off his man and scratch her eyes out but instead of doing that he let the over whelming feeling of jealousy take over and he dropped his head not daring to see if Derek would kiss her back.

Stiles eyes snapped back up when he heard the sound of someone hitting the floor.  
“It’s the last time you do that.” To Stiles disappointment Derek’s voice sounds neutral not angry or disgusted just neutral.  
“Aww what’s the matter Derek don’t want your slave boy to get jealous, I must say he is adorable” the girl reaches out to from the looks of it caress Stiles in some way but before Stiles can even step back Derek is in front of him Growling.

“Erica, if you want to keep your limbs in check never try and touch him again”   
The teasing smile disappears off her face at that.  
“You can’t be serious Derek.... Him? You want him over me? I know how you like it Derek and you will tear the poor boy apart, gentle and loving is not your nature Derek and you know it.”

With that the bombshell blonde turns and walks away. Stiles is processing what she said before he looks up to find Derek watching him carefully, Stiles is about to ask what she meant by the whole ‘you will tear the poor boy apart’ thing but Derek pulls him close and whispers in his ear.  
“I would never hurt you Stiles” and with a small kiss to Stiles ear lobe Derek is pulling away steering Stiles to some fancy store to buy clothes.  
***  
“You can’t be serious”   
Stiles is looking in the mirror of the change room horrified cause suits? Yeah ain’t Stiles cup of tea.  
“Derek I hate suits, this looks horrible on me”  
“Shut up Stiles” Derek growls as he uses his skilful fingers to do the tie. “Look I don’t have a suit fetish, it’s not like I want you to wear it around the house but one of my favorite places to go doesn’t allow jeans and T-shirts, you never know when you will need a nice fitting suit so just stop complaining because....” Derek leans in close nipping at Stiles ear “You look stunning...... And incredibly sexy” Stiles feels goose bumps rising all over his body.

“Thought you said you didn’t have a suit fetish” it’s barely above a whisper but with Derek leaning so close with his body heat surrounding him, Stiles is thankful that he managed to say it without his voice breaking.

“I don’t. Just admiring the view” Stiles feels strong hands squeezing his ass.

“Derek, wer—were in the change rooms....”   
“I am very well aware of that Stiles” Derek’s hands slowly make their way to the front of Stiles pants where Stiles is definitely half hard, slowly undoing the button, teasing down the zipper and...

“Mr. Hale how’s the suit? Did you want to look at different colours? Different styles? Different sizes?”  
Derek huffs and quickly does the zipper and button back up.

“I don’t know” Derek swings the door open “What do you think?”

Half hard and flustered Stiles is not exactly feeling too thrilled about some random checking him out in a suit but the interrupting cock blocker is standing there frozen like he’s terrified of looking at Stiles.

“I didn’t realize you were grabbing the suit for your... your.... Right umm I think it looks.... Good, yeah great actually!” Stiles feels bad for the guy his voice is all over the place and he has no idea why. What the hell is wrong with this guy anyway? Its his job to sell suits.

“And it’s the correct size? Not to big or small?” Derek’s voice is completely neutral giving nothing away, Stiles doesn’t know if he’s angry at the guy for interrupting them or if he generally wants to know about the suit, but the guys face pales.

“Uh well it looks like a good fit but to know for sure I’d have to get a better look... NOT that I would want a better look or anything just have to see how it fits his body.....” Okay this is ridiculous the guy looks like he’s about to shit his pants.

“Well? Are you going to make sure it’s fitted for him or just stand there?” Okay now Derek sounds angry.

“Uh you..... You want me to... Touch him?”

Derek’s face twists in an evil smile which really shouldn’t be sexy but Stile definitely can see him having some fantasies about that smile. “No I want you to fit the suit. Touch the suit. Touch him, I rip your throat out. With my teeth.” Okay that was definitely evil and kinda hot but Stiles finds the noise the guy makes amusing and can’t help but snicker. What? This guy is the reason him and Derek aren’t having steamy, thrilling public sex right now and he deserves to suffer!

Slowly the guy comes around pulling tape measure out of his pocket with shaky hands slowly coming around face to face with Stiles. “Stand up straight please.” Stiles decides to cut him some slack and does what he says. The guy .... Well James from the looks of the name tag slowly raises his hands looking at the shoulders. “The jack is a perfect fit, uh would you find removing it? So I can see the undershirt?”

Stiles eyes flicker over to Derek’s as he removes the jacket then back to James whose eyes are roaming all over Stiles chest “Great! Yeah this is definitely your size in the upper body, now turn around so I can see the seat”

Stiles hears Derek growl and James stiffens up immediately “Uh sorry, I don’t have to check it I mean the pants seem to go down to the perfect length so the seat is probably fine... Umm so is that all I can help you with?”

“Yes” Once again Derek’s tone gives away nothing showing no signs of being anything but neutral but James from the looks of it takes it to mean run, run far, far away. Stiles sighs once he’s gone he really does feel kinda bad for the guy. Derek can be intimidating, the first time Stiles ever saw him he looked like he wanted to rip Ennis in half, which wouldn’t have been all that bad.

What Stiles hears next however shocks him to the point of speechless. Derek starts laughing, his pearly white teeth showing and he’s smiling and Stiles decides he wants to hear it every day, he wants to bring out this fun, loving side of Derek, that he wants to know every side of Derek, even the scary parts, he just.... He wants to be with Derek and not just kinky ways, in every way he can have him and that scares Stiles because he barely knows Derek. It could just be that he’s grateful to Derek for spending 20 million dollars just so Ennis couldn’t hurt him but there was no point trying to fool himself. Stiles knew it was more than him being grateful, he could see it now, he was gonna fall in love with Derek and Derek may or may not ever love him back.

Stiles decided to put all his worries and thoughts to the back of his mind and enjoy this moment laughing and smiling with Derek before finally letting the power of speech return “He looked like he was about to shit himself. Did you see the look on his face after he told me to turn around and you growled? Oh god it was priceless!” Stiles laughs again but it was quickly cut off by Derek’s mouth on his. It’s not bruising like the first one, no it’s sweet and Stiles finds himself smiling into it only to feel Derek smile back before pulling away.  
“Get dressed then we can go get some lunch” Derek’s still smiling as he turns and walks away and Stiles finds himself smiling like an idiot as he strips down and puts his new pair of blue jeans and white V neck on.  
***  
Finally back at the apartment Stiles and Derek put all the shopping bags in Stiles room. Stiles insisted that he get a job anything to pay Derek back because although Derek wouldn’t let Stiles see the receipts, he knew it wouldn’t have been cheap at least a few thousand, cause that suit, yeah had to be at least over a thousand dollars by itself. But of course Derek refused and pointed out that he owns his own business, he still has 90% of his large inheritance, and that if Stiles wants a job it will be after he has finished school so nothing gets in the way of his education. 

“So you’re still sending me to school... With Scott?”

“Yes” 

“Okay not that I’m complaining because school great place and all but slaves don’t... Well they don’t normally you know go cause of the whole slave thing.”

“Stiles when I claimed ownership of you it wasn’t so you could live the life of a slave, my mother would be furious if I didn’t send you to school she’s on my case enough about what the news has been saying about me. I want you to be happy Stiles and you’re an A+ student, you’re smart enough to go to college and find your dream job, whatever that may be.”

Before Stiles gives himself time to think about it he throws his arms around Derek’s neck “Thank you” he whispers as he snuggles and nuzzles his face into Derek’s shoulder breathing in his scent.

Derek lets out a soft sigh as he brings his arms around Stiles waist “We still need to talk Stiles. I have already called Scott—“

“Woah wait” Stiles pulls out of Derek’s arms “You called Scott? How did you even get his number!? He’s my best friend and even I don’t remember his number to put in the phone you got me!”

“I asked Allison at the front desk while you and Scott were hugging it out” Derek looks strangely amused for doing something so creepy. Seriously who asks for random teen age boys numbers? And what kind of girlfriend gives creepy (sexy) older men their boyfriend’s number?

“Dude that’s a little creepy don’t you think? What did Scott think when he got a random call from the guy that happens to own his best friend?”

“Stiles, don’t call me dude. I had a favor to ask Scott and since you’re staying with him tonight you can ask him yourself what he thought about me calling him”

“I’m staying with him? What why I thought we were gonna talk and then have.... well you know... Uh... Sexy times?”

“Sexy times.....” Derek laughs, he full on laughs and Stiles feels his cheeks burning a bright pink. “Stiles, I said we were going to talk and then you were going to go stay with Scott for at least 2 nights and think it through” Derek steps closer to cup Stiles face in his hands “I don’t want to hurt you and that’s why we need to talk”

Stiles nods his head slowly and pulls out of Derek’s gentle hold on him to walk to the living room and sit down waiting for Derek to join him. He needs to know what’s going through Derek’s head, he needs to know if it had anything to do with what Erica said because Derek would never hurt him.... Right? He said he wouldn’t but if Stiles is being completely honest what Erica said about Derek tearing him apart has been running through his mind all day.

Derek walks slowly to the couch and sits on the far end from Stiles, Stiles wants to complain and move closer but Derek takes in a deep breath and starts the long awaited conversation.

“So I take it you have been wondering about Erica and what she meant well I wish I could tell you that it was a lie but she’s not exactly wrong” Stiles feels his heart beat pick up. What does he mean she’s not wrong? Is that what Derek is into? Tearing people apart?

Derek sighs probably picking up on Stiles increased heart rate “Stiles relax, I would never intentionally hurt you but it’s happened before. When I was a teenager I met someone, a girl named Paige.” Derek takes a deep breath before continuing.

“She was beautiful, funny, and smart; she even made playing the cello look hot” Derek is smiling now and Stiles feels a twitch of jealousy of the fondness that smile holds.

“I fell in love with her and for some stupid reason she loved me despite who and what I was, there was no fear or the need to bed a werewolf she loved me for me and it was an amazing feeling” Okay now Stiles feels an inappropriate amount of jealousy towards whoever this girl is.

“As all male teenagers I had needs and she was so head over heels in love with me that we didn’t think it through, the first time we tried I lost control, I wolfed out all I wanted to do was claim, to knot her so the world knew she belonged to me, I didn’t even register I was hurting her until Peter pulled me away, and I saw the blood on my hands” Stiles nodded slowly not daring to interrupt as he let Derek have a moment before he continued.

“She didn’t hate me, the next day I was so sure she would hate me but she didn’t she grabbed my face in her hands and told me it was okay that she knows I didn’t mean to do it. When she suggested that the next time we would be more careful I told her no, that she had to stay away from me, that I couldn’t control it and I would never forgive myself if I hurt her again. I tried to stay away from her after that until Peter told me that if she was one of us then I wouldn’t hurt her that it would be more pleasure than pain. I was an idiot” Derek’s voice cracks at the last word.

“I was a fucking idiot and I listened to him because we were in love and I just couldn’t take seeing her everyday knowing that her heart skipped a beat whenever she saw me in the hallways knowing that mine did the same thing. Every pack wanted an in with my mother and our pack it wasn’t hard finding an alpha that would give her the bite and she was more than willing if meant we could finally be together” Stiles waited for Derek to continue but he was just looking down at his hands. Stiles let his impulses take over and moved so he was next to Derek with his body facing him putting a hand on his shoulder; Derek sighed and leaned into the touch.

“Ennis... Ennis was the one I asked to bite her and he was happy to do it free of charge, when she started reacting with throwing up black stuff I demanded to know what happened... Ennis he laughed, said the bites not for everyone, told me she was going to die like it was nothing, he patted me on the shoulder and said she’s just a human and all humans are good for is being chewed up and spit out” Stiles felt his stomach drop, Ennis really is a monster no wonder Derek was glaring at him that night, who knows what kind of sick evil things Ennis has planned for Stiles that night, Stiles shudders and forces those thoughts out of his mind, Ennis doesn’t have him, he’s safe here with Derek.

“I killed her Stiles, the pain was too much for her I couldn’t watch her suffer any longer. Before I killed her she told me not to blame myself, that she loves me , that I was good, that I wasn’t the monster she knew I would think I was. It didn’t matter though; I was never the same, never allowed myself to fall in love with anyone again. Just meaningless one night stands and regular girls to ignore the fact that I could never have the person I love wrapped in my arms again, that I could never hear her voice soothing my troubles away”

Stiles was feeling the soft burn of salty tears in the corner of his eyes, Derek’s past is something no one should have to endure, Stiles had to watch his mother die by himself and that was hard enough he couldn’t imagine being the one that caused her death, he couldn’t have done it even if she was suffering.

“Stiles hey, shhh its okay” Stiles doesn’t remember when he started crying but Derek is wiping away the tears pulling him into a tight embrace letting Stiles clutch tightly at his shirt and snuggle into Derek’s warmth.

“No one... no one should have to go through that” Stiles sobs out and holds onto Derek tighter.

“I know Stiles, just breath, relax” Derek gently pushes him back so he can kiss the tears from his cheeks. Stiles fights off the urge to dive back into the warmth of Derek’s arms when Derek removes his hands from his shoulders and goes back to staring at his lap and settles for just lightly putting his hand back on his shoulder as an encouragement to continue when he’s ready.

When Derek breathes in deep to continue he sounds more relaxed than before. “I haven’t been with a human since Stiles. I’m not used to controlling my animal instincts and my animal instincts aren’t gentle and loving, their rough and dominating and that’s what Erica meant when she said I would tear you apart. When I was with Paige I was a teenager, I was skinny and lean like you, I haven’t always had the body of.... How did you put it? Greek god?" Derek smiles softly at the memory "I want you Stiles. I want you more then I’ve wanted anyone in my life, there’s something about your scent the way you smile, your heart beat whenever were together, I even liked it when you were being pushy yesterday and I HATE pushy people. Dammit Stiles you weren’t even scared when I got in your face and told you to shut up” Derek lets out a harsh rough laugh “You were turned on.” Okay so Derek’s freaky nose can smell his arousal, Stiles puts that in the something to remember part of his brain, could come in handy.

“You drive me insane and all I want to do right now is rip your clothes off and bite, mark and take you. Claim you fully as my own” Stiles gulps and does his best to push away the images begging their way into Stiles head, last thing he needs is to pop a boner when Derek is struggling to control himself.

“I want you Stiles but I can’t have you. Not if you’re human, If I can’t control myself with meaningless one night stands I definitely won’t be able to with you spread out naked on my bed. And believe me Stiles I have tried to control myself during sex” Stiles feels his hand being removed from Derek’s shoulder as Derek slowly turns to face him, leaning in close to whisper in his ear “It’s just not as fun” Stiles definitely is turned on by that and doesn’t let himself think before he speaks.

“Oh god, just bite me and take me Derek, I want you too, plea—“ Stiles is cut off by Derek tackling him, pushing him back into the couch as he leans over him. “Don’t Stiles, just don’t! It’s rare the bite doesn’t take but is possible and I need you to be 100% sure, you need to talk this over with Scott, you need to be away from me so you can think properly. This isn’t just about sex Stiles this is about your life, please can you just take the time to think this over”

Honestly Stiles still wants Derek to just take him right here and now on this couch but he nods and says “Yeah, of course, Yeah I can totally do that.... Wait what happens if I don’t want the bite?” Stiles doesn’t exactly think he’s going to turn it down but he’s still curious.

“Nothing” Derek sighs “Nothing will happen, I may not have enough control during sex but I can control myself as long as the clothes stay on, like this morning” Derek groans “God Stiles you were so beautiful this morning humping my leg like that” Derek nuzzles his face into Stiles neck and Stiles is starting to think that Derek has a serious fetish for nuzzling his neck.

“Derek if your gonna take me to Scott’s then please can we go now before I start begging for you to rip my clothes off and fuck me into the—hmpf” Derek’s hand clamps over his mouth and Stiles debates licking it but then its gone, along with Derek’s warmth.

“Go pack a bag and let’s go.”  
***  
The drive to Scott’s house is uneventful, besides the occasional pointing out directions it’s a quiet ride.

When they pull up at Scott’s house Scott is waiting eagerly for Stiles, he’s kind of like a puppy Stiles thinks but then something blue and beautiful catches his eye. 

His Jeep.... His mother’s old jeep that she told him he could have when he learned to drive, Stiles feels tears at the corners of his eyes for the second time that day as he races out of the car over to it.

“Stiles! Great isn’t it? Derek got me to pick it up for you off your dad, we both figured you didn’t want to see him after what he did and Derek told me he would rip his head off if he went to get it.” Stiles doesn’t know what to say, Derek got him his jeep back. How did Derek even know about his jeep?

“Scott told me how much it means to you and you need a car for when school goes back, although my mechanic told me it’s a piece of junk and that it’s not worth the repairs but I made him do it anyway” Stiles turns around just in time to see Scott and Derek share a nod of greeting, Stiles smiles as he caresses his baby.

“Thank you.... Both of you. This is amazing I thought I’d never see her again. My dad... He didn’t mind handing her over?”

“Nope said some crap about it was the least he could do and how sorry he is about everything and how happy he is about you're still getting the education you deserve and other stuff like that but all I wanted to do was punch him in the face to be honest.” Derek smiles at that, its small and only lasts a second but Stiles sees it and throws himself into Derek’s arms.

“I promise I will think fully with my head when I make this decision”

Derek pulls back and gives Stiles a long kiss before pulling him back in whispering “Good, I’ll miss you Stiles” and with that Derek is climbing back into his black camaro and driving away.

“I’ll miss you too” Stiles says softly as he watches the car turn the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also because of all the kind words and so many people wanting me to continue this story (I honestly didn't think it would be so loved) I am gonna continue it. Hopefully it lives up to expectations :D


	5. Chick flick moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Scott talk about... Feelings....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wasn't gonna upload this till I got back but honestly its not that great and there's only mentions of Derek so I figured what the heck I will upload it :)

Sitting in Scott’s room playing video games like old times was a refreshing change of pace. Stiles was still trying to think of a way to bring up what Derek told him about becoming a werewolf.

It’s not that Stiles didn’t want to talk about it because he really did; it’s just that knowing what Scott went through when he was first turned against his will made him nervous. Scott had nearly attacked him because he lost control, in fact Allison being his rock is the only way he ever managed to gain control and that’s because he loves Allison.

Stiles has known Derek for 2 days. He definitely can admit he feels something strong for Derek but he refuses to believe its love, he’s not another cliché teenager who falls in love after the first date, no its definitely 100% totally not love, it’s.... It’s Stiles just really, really, REALLY likes Derek.

After Stiles has beaten Scott yet again he sighs and decides to talk about it, after all that is what he promised Derek. “So ah, Derek offered me the bite if I’m willing to take it” Yeah subtly isn’t Stiles best quality.

“He offered you the bite? Dude you’re gonna say no right!?”

“What? Why would I say no? I haven’t even made up my mind yet!” Okay that’s a lie because his mind is clearly saying YES TAKE IT! But Scott doesn’t need to know that.

“Dude you’re so full of shit! You are gonna take it aren’t you?” Scott lets out a long dramatic sigh “Look Stiles I am not gonna try and stop you, it’s your life man but you do know how risky it is right? If you take it you could die, and if you die I am going after Derek and that is not up for debate because my wolf says so!”

“Scott it’s not like he’s forcing me he just.... He doesn’t want to hurt me and I want him okay! I really badly want him and he’s too afraid to lose control to give into his want for” he gestures to his body “All this and being a werewolf yeah sure not something I ever planned on wanting but Allison helped you control yourself and has been your rock and Derek can be mine, he can teach me to control it and if I am a werewolf I won’t be considered a slave anymore, I will be considered his....” Stiles trails off not sure what he will be considered, all he knows is werewolves aren’t slaves so what exactly would that make Stiles?

“Mate Stiles... You will be considered his mate. Is that what you want? To be his mate?”

Stiles sighs “Yeah, I would really like to be considered his mate” Stiles lets his mind wonder to what it would be like to be an alphas mate before zoning back in and seeing Scott’s tense posture “Uh, why? Is that a bad thing?”

“No Stiles it’s just, I consider Allison my mate” Well duh Stiles already knew that. 

“Yeah Scott I have eyes dude I know how you feel about Allison. What’s your point?”

“I love Allison. I would do anything to protect her. I’d give my life for her.” Scott takes a short pause before continuing “Is that how you feel about Derek?”

Stiles is caught off guard by that question cause yeah him and Scott are bros they do bro things not talk about their feelings.

“I’ve only known him for 2 days!” Stiles says choosing to ignore the fact that they are having a chick flick moment.

“And I didn’t even know Allison! It was like I heard her voice on the phone and I had to see, had to know who it belonged to so I tracked it all the way to the door of the class room and there she was, I think I loved her from the moment she smiled at me after I gave her my pencil. My point is Stiles if Derek really is your mate then the bite won’t fail. As long as he’s the one giving it to you your body will accept it because it accepts him." Scott looks thoughtful for a moment before saying "If you love him though you should tell him, maybe not straight away but he deserves to know because I think he loves you.”

Stiles can’t believe that, there’s no way Derek fell for him, he’s well he’s Stiles but something just feels so right about Derek loving him, something inside him lights up at the idea of Derek being in love with him and for once he’s not going into complete denial because something that feels this good can’t be denied.

“You really think he loves me? Like me as in Stiles Stilinski with ADHD and never shuts up me?” 

“Yes Stiles, you should have heard him on the phone. He was asking so many questions. Is Stiles a vegetarian, what’s he allergic to, does he have any special needs? It was really cute in a way and it definitely helped me relax about the fact he could force you to do whatever he wanted because he obviously cared too much to hurt you in anyway. When a werewolf meets their mate they know, all Allison had to do was smile at me and I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life protecting her.”

“He said after I smiled at him at the auction that it took everything he had to walk away instead of claiming me for the world to see.” Stiles smiles as he remembers the way Derek’s eye brows shot up like he was realizing something... Could that something be that Stiles was his mate? Stiles made a point to ask when he goes back.

“Dude! That explains so much! When we were talking that night when he brought you I was so skeptical as to whether or not I could trust him but when he asked if there was anything back home that you were fond of the only thing I could think of was the Jeep and he actually called your dad and offered to buy it off him. I honestly didn’t believe him when he said your dad turned down the money, I mean he’s still a terrible person and doesn’t deserve someone as awesome as you to be his son but at least it calmed me enough to NOT rip his throat out when I saw him to pick it up.” Stiles can’t help the goofy grin he has plastered on his face Derek actually called his dad to get his Jeep back. It was nice knowing his dad didn’t take money for it, he had to have known how much that Jeep means to Stiles and it was a good gesture. He doesn’t plan on forgiving his father for selling him but at the end of the day he still loves his dad and can’t help but ask.

“How’s he doing? My dad I mean.” Scott looks taken back by the question but quickly recovers and answers “He was good; I think he was anyway, I didn’t care enough to ask but he paid his gambling debt off and still has his job so that’s something”

Stiles wants to ask more questions either about Derek (he’s not a girl okay but he can’t help the fact that he feels butterflies whenever he thinks about being Derek’s mate) or his father but Melissa calls them down for dinner so Stiles decides that’s enough chick flick moments for one day and races Scott down stairs where the smell of roast pork and potato salad fill his lungs.


	6. Meet the Hales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek's P.O.V: How will Derek's mother and two sisters feel about Derek finally finding his mate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I feel the need to apologize for this cause I am at the airport where my flight is delayed cause of the weather and needed something to do to get my mind off the boredom. Its in Derek's P.O.V cause I couldn't for the life of me think of what Stiles would do with Scott before he goes back to Derek (next chapter more Sterek goodness!!) So I am sorry in advance if this is terrible most of this story will be in Stile P.O.V but for now enjoy some Derek and his family :)

When Derek gets home after dropping Stiles off the first thing he does is go to the bathroom grab the boxer briefs he lent Stiles that morning and walks into Stiles room throwing himself down onto the bed letting the smell of Stiles fill his lungs as he breathes in the scent. To human’s nuzzling your face into a pair of briefs filled with dry spunk would be considered weird or maybe kinda gross but for a werewolf it was heaven, especially when that spunk belongs to your mate. 

Derek starts slowly stroking his length picturing Stiles whimpering beneath him as he begs for Derek to touch him, to fuck him, to claim him. His pace picks up as he remembers the soft pleasurable noises Stiles was making this morning as he grinded up against his leg harder with each thrust.

Derek growls low and loud as he thinks of how willing Stiles is. How much he wants Derek and Derek definitely wants him back, Stiles is gorgeous. His pale skin with moles covering his perfect lean body. Derek just wants to lick every single one of those moles; wants to trace them with his tongue as he watches Stiles come undone, until Stiles is begging for more, begging for Derek to take his tight virgin ass and claim it as his.

Derek spills into his hand sighing as he says “Stiles” then flops down into the bed nuzzling Stiles pillow before getting up and returning to his own bed.  
***  
“DEREK!” 

“Derek wake the hell up!” Derek buries his face deeper into his pillow, he was up way to late last night over thinking about what Stiles was doing now and if he had talked to Scott yet, what he would say when he saw him tomorrow, what he wanted him to say. Derek doesn’t want Stiles to say yes just because he’s too scared to touch him while he’s still human but at the same time he’s willing to do whatever Stiles asks of him, if Stiles wants to wait and enjoy being a human a little longer then Derek wants to wait. Maybe the reason he could never control himself was cause deep down he never wanted or cared enough to, he cared about Paige but it was his first time and she wasn’t his mate. Maybe Stiles was the exception, maybe just maybe he could control his wolf and make love to Stiles without harming him.

Suddenly a sharp pain is surging through his spine bringing him into the real world as he yelps and jerks up.

“Laura what the hell!?”

“I told you to wake up! We are going to have lunch with mother today, Cora is waiting in the car and its 11 am so hurry up and get dressed!” He watches Laura shut his door softly on her way out and slowly rises and decides to wear something causal, blue jeans, a black top and his leather jacket.

When Derek comes out of the room Laura is sniffing around his apartment.

“He’s not here”

Laura jumps “Huh, what? Then where is he?”

“A friends house, why did mum plan on holding me down while you and Cora take him far, far away from the big bad wolf?” Derek smirks at the look on Laura’s face, she looks dumbstruck like Derek Hale, her younger brother making a joke was the end of the world.

“Derek I don’t know what this kid has done to you but I like it, I haven’t seen you this happy since—“ Laura clamps her mouth shut but Derek already knows what she was going to say and strangely enough after talking about it with Stiles yesterday Derek doesn’t mind the topic, that doesn’t mean he wants to talk about it but a brief mention of it no longer makes him cringe.

Derek feels a small smile tugging at his lips as he grabs Laura’s arm ushering her out the door and down to the car.  
***  
“So this Stiles, What are your plans for him? And where is he?” Derek isn’t surprised his mother is asking since she basically thinks the idea of human slaves is sick and inhumane. “He’s at his friend Scott’s house, Scott's a werewolf to and Stiles needed time to.... To think things over”

That seems to catch his mothers interest. “Mmmhmm, and what may I ask does he need time to think over?”

Derek has no idea what his mothers reaction will be to telling her he offered Stiles the bite, and that Stiles is his mate and Derek wants to claim him. Well in for a penny in for a pound.

“I want to give him the bite so I can claim him as my mate.” Derek thanks years of business meetings and dealing with his family for his perfectly steady voice.

“Mate?” Its Cora’s turn to speak up this time. “You want him as your mate? Wait you’re into dudes? That’s awesome Derek! Not gonna lie I thought you were doomed to bed white trash for the rest of your life. I for one approve of you settling down. Of course I still expect to meet him and make sure he is right for my big brother, baby steps though.” Cora smiles at him, she may be too old for hugs and would rip your arms off if you even tried to get mushy with her but her approval means the world to Derek, well that’s 1 reaction down 2 more to go. Derek takes in a deep breath before looking to Laura to gauge her reaction to his news.

“You really like him huh?” Laura asks, Derek slowly nods his head still refusing to look at his mother. “Well mum always told me, we don’t choose our mates, fate does and if he’s your mate then I want you to claim him and finally be happy, god knows you definitely deserve it.” Okay 2 down and now Derek is smiling like an idiot because he’d never admit it to her face but Laura’s opinion means a lot to him, not just because she’s family or pack. Because she’s always been his rock when he couldn’t go to his mother for help and the fact she wants him to just be happy gives Derek enough courage to face his mothers unwavering stare.

“So you finally met your mate? And you haven’t claimed him yet?” She smiles softly grabbing Derek’s hand “And you always say you have no self control”

Taken back by his mothers words Derek opens and closes his mouth a few times before finally settling for “I don’t?” It wasn’t meant to come out like a question but definitely sounded that way.

“Derek if you had no self control you would have bitten him already and claimed him as your own, the fact you are waiting for him to decide if he wants it for himself shows a great deal of self control and I am very proud of you. At first I didn’t like the sound of the Hale name being associated with participating in those awful auctions but now I finally understand why you did it. Just promise me one thing” Derek slowly nods his head waiting for his mother to continue “You won’t let your hormones get in the way of your work or his education.” Cora turns to Laura and says “I bet fifty bucks he will be failing at least 1 class before the first semester finishes” Laura not one to back away from a challenge shakes her hand “You’re on.” Derek laughs as his mother shakes her head and mumbles “Kids.”  
When lunch is over Derek hugs Laura, gives Cora their signature fist bump and gives his mother the longest hug he has given her since he was a teenager. She softly whispers in his ear “When you’re ready be sure to bring him around to the house. I would love to meet the person my son considers his mate after all he’s family now”

With his family’s approval shining over his head Derek makes his way back home where he gets all his work out of the way so tomorrow it can be all about Stiles and what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ended up bringing my old laptop with me so I could write if it starts storming while I'm on holidays so I will be working on chapter 7 on the plane and there will definitely be smut and snuggling cause I don't know about you guys but Derek and Stiles snuggling is just the cutest thing ever in my books! 
> 
> P.S. If I finish it I will definitely upload chapter 7 to make up for this chapter cause this definitely not my best work.


	7. Fill me with your pups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its that time. Derek and Stiles finally talk about their future and the bite... Or something else entirely happens and the talk is put off for another day ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is what a delayed flight and 3 hours stuck on a plane got me. Personally I love dirty talk and I regret nothing! Basically smut.

Stiles was drumming his fingers against the steering wheel, he had just said good bye to Scott and thanked him for being there and listening to him talk about his feelings like a love struck teen age girl for the past two days when he got a text message from Derek.

Stiles,  
we really need to talk but I have been called into work, if it wasn’t important believe me I’d rather stay home and wait for you but it is. The code to the garage is 6325 and I didn’t lock the door to the apartment so feel free to go back when ever your ready and I will be back as soon as I can be.  
Derek.

Well so much for hot sexy times when he got back. Sighing Stiles starts the car and starts his journey back to Derek’s place.

It didn’t take too long to get there, traffic surprisingly enough wasn’t too bad and he found himself making his way up the elevator within half an hour of leaving Scott’s. The apartment was quiet and Stiles wondered how Derek managed to live here by himself, it just felt so... Lonely.

Shrugging off the discomfort of being alone in Derek’s apartment Stiles fights the urge to snoop around knowing that Derek would probably be able to smell it if Stiles were to go in his room and decides instead to watch TV.

After an hour of mindlessly channel surfing Stiles gives up his search for something decent to watch and lets his mind drift off to how his upcoming conversation with Derek was going to go. After spending all yesterday kicking Scott’s ass in video games he and Stiles discussed waiting. Stiles felt like he needed Derek like he needed air to breathe but if they really were mates Stiles wanted to do this right. He wanted to still be human for their first time together. For his first time. 

Stiles was all for becoming a werewolf but he needed to know that he could fully trust Derek and though the idea of giving himself to Derek after what Derek has told was making him nervous as hell he needed this, he needed Derek to know that he trusted him and that Derek trusted himself. Stiles isn’t a piece of fine china okay he’s not gonna break and he was going to prove it to Derek whether he likes it or not.  
***  
Stiles doesn’t remember when he fell asleep on the couch but when he wakes up Derek is standing over him just... Just watching him. Stiles feels like he should be creeped out but it feels really good knowing Derek was watching over him.

“Hey big guy how long have you been watching me sleep? Why didn’t you just wake me up?” Stiles sits up and yawns patting the sit invitingly for Derek to join him.

“I like listening to your heart beat’” Derek smiles and sits down knee softly touching Stiles.

Stiles takes a deep breath and decides to just go for it, what’s that annoying saying all the kids use these days? Yolo, right?

“Derek I want you, and not just in the oh my god you are so freaking unbelievably sexy way the whole I may kind of I don’t know maybe fall in love with you way and want to be with you through thick and thin and all that romantic bullshit BUT....” Derek’s lingering smile drops at that and his face goes to a blank mask showing no signs of emotion and Stiles kinda just wants to forget the 'but' and tell Derek what would bring that smile back.

“But I want to lose my virginity... As a human. It’s just Scott was telling me that things are different when you’re a werewolf and I do want to experience sex, oh boy do I want to experience sex as a werewolf, many times, in many places, in many different positions but first I want to experience it as a human and I know you don’t think you can control yourself but I trust you and I want this and can’t we just at least try!”  
The emotionless expression stays on Derek’s face and Stiles starts to worry that maybe Derek doesn’t consider him his mate, maybe it’s just lust on his end and rejecting the bite (for now) is a huge slap in the face and he doesn’t want Stiles anymore.

Suddenly Stiles feels his breathing pick up ‘oh god I am such an idiot, he’s pissed he’s totally pissed and now he wants nothing to do with me and is gonna tell me to pack my shit and get out’ Stiles is still heavily breathing when he feels the soft press of lips and stubble across his forehead “Stiles look at me” Slowly Stiles opens his eyes where Derek is leaning over him softly petting his hair. “I want you” Derek leans in closer breath ghosting over his ear before he continues “I want you in my bed” a slow dirty lick trails up and down Stiles sensitive lobe “I want you needy” nibble “Begging for me as I take you apart” another nibble “Asking me to claim you as my mate” a soft kiss “I want every part of you Stiles and I want to give you every part of me” Derek attaches his mouth to Stiles neck where he starts sucking at a slow torturous pace leaving Stiles panting and hard in his jeans.

“D-Derek please... Just please Derek” Derek softly licks at the hickey bruising Stiles pale neck “Please what? What do you want me to do?” Derek teases as he continues to put his hands everywhere but the one place Stiles craves them.

“Nnngh Fuck Derek, touch me, use me, do whatever you want just please fucking claim me already!” Stiles doesn’t remember being picked up but he’s suddenly bouncing back on Derek’s bed with Derek looming over him.

“Strip” okay not exactly what Stiles was expecting Derek to say but he eagerly goes to obey when suddenly Derek’s hands are grabbing his at the hem of his shirt “Slowly” It comes out like more of a growl then a word but Stiles takes the hint and slowly pulls the shirt over his head faintly hearing soft noises of approval coming from Derek and that definitely does things to his nether regions.

Once his shirt is off Stiles makes eye contact with Derek as he slowly undoes the button to his jeans licking his lips seductively as he slides down his zipper and apparently that’s enough with taking it slow cause Derek has ripped them off with his claws before Stiles even gets the zipper fully undone “Fuck Stiles, already so hard for me” Derek laps at the precome through Stiles boxer briefs making Stiles let out a high pitch moan thrusting his hips up to try and get the warmth of Derek’s mouth back at his cock.

“You like that? Is that what you want Stiles? To fuck my mouth and watch me swallow every inch of you?” Stiles can’t think straight anymore its taking everything he has to not blow his load right there untouched cause of Derek’s filthy mouth. “Y-yes god yes Derek I want that!” With a smirk Derek rips Stiles boxer briefs down around and off his ankles revealing Stiles very red and very hard throbbing dick.

Derek licks his lips “How long do you think you will last? Think you can be a good boy and hold off until I’m fucking you?”  
Stiles actually thinks about that for a moment and as soon as Derek wraps his lips around the head, uh nope no way in hell is Stiles going to last more than a minute with Derek’s mouth on him.

“Der-derek I can’t I..I’m gonna” he feels Derek smile around his cock as he takes him down deeper letting Stiles thrust frantically hitting the back of his throat “Fuu-fuck Derek your mouth ffffeels sooooo good” Derek sucks harder working his talented tongue tracing the vain up Stiles shaft and then Stiles is shooting his spunk into Derek’s mouth whimpering as Derek keeps sucking his over sensitive cock.

Derek leans in and kisses Stiles shoving his tongue in forcing Stiles to taste himself and Stiles isn’t gonna lie, it makes his softening sensitive dick twitch with interest. “You taste so good baby” Derek coos “You have no idea how much I want you, so good for me Stiles, letting me have my way with you. I bet you’d even let me fuck you raw, open that tight hole of yours with nothing other than my hard cock, screaming out as I make you mine!”

“Y-yes Derek yours” Stiles mouth is on auto pilot. Stiles isn't an idiot he knows getting fucked raw would be pure pain but the cloud of pleasure has over taken his mind and all he can do is give Derek anything he wants.

“Such a good boy, but no Stiles I am not gonna fuck you raw, no not tonight, tonight I am going to open you up nice and wide with my tongue” Derek sits back and starts taking his clothes off revealing the uncut glory that is Derek Hales cock.

“Would you like that baby? Me to lick you nice and open for my cock?”

Stiles nods frantically never taking his eyes off Derek’s package. That’s going to be inside him and Stiles is filled with nervous excitement.

“Good” Derek coos “Turn around”

Stiles obeys ignoring the temptation to blindly fuck into the mattress when he skims across the covers granting sweet friction for his half hard dick.

Derek grabs Stiles hips angling him at the perfect angle to spread his cheeks and give his puckered hole a sloppy wet sucking kiss making Stile cry out because holy shit having your ass licked and sucked is not meant to feel this good but yep it definitely is one of the best feelings in the world, and when he feels Derek’s tongue slip past the tight ring of muscle lavishing his insides Stiles feels his body spasm as he lets out a loud moan.

“FFFUUUCK! Derek I want more please give me more, I need more!” Stiles feels Derek growl around his puckered hole sending chills up his spine. The claws attached to his ass slowly retract and then Derek is pushing in a finger in along with his tongue slowly opening up Stiles before entering another finger slick with spit.

The stretch is intense and Stiles wants to wriggle away from it but when Derek brushes against a certain bundle of nerves Stiles eyes open comically wide “Fuck Derek do that again, oh god please do that again!” Derek pulls his tongue out of Stiles ass and licks a strip up his spine to his neck before whisper in his ear “You mean this?” 

“FUUUUCK! Derek I’m ready just fuck me, please I don’t think I can last, I want you inside of me!” 

“Shhhh Stiles, just one more finger, can you hold off for me, just a little longer?” Stiles takes in a deep breath, calming his muscles as Derek reaches over to his discarded jeans on the ground and pulls out a bottle of lube.

“Honestly I hate this stuff but you’re so tight Stiles and I plan on making this as enjoyable as possible for you” Derek removes his fingers leaving Stiles feeling empty and squirting a generous amount of lube on his fingers and shoving three back into Stiles making him cry out as Derek attacks his prostate pressing against it for a few seconds before sliding his fingers back out and doing it again.

“Can't wait any longer Stiles, fuck I want you. You look so fucking hot right now, and it’s all for me. You’re mine Stiles!” Stiles whimpers “Yours, yes yours, all yours now please stop holding back and just fuck me already”

Derek growls giving Stiles prostate one more sharp thrust before removing his fingers and going to grab the lube removing his hand from Stiles open hole.  
“Stiles I need you to....Fffuck” Derek hisses as Stiles watches him stroke his cock up with lube “I need you to tell me if I hurt you” Suddenly Derek is standing up walking over to his closet and putting on a.... Wait what? Stiles stares mouth open gasping as Derek does the click to a fucking collar around his neck.  
“You might need this” Derek hands Stiles a button which of course Stiles presses because dude it’s a button that’s what there made for! Derek drops to the floor in pain “Stiles” Derek groans out. “Shit Derek I’m sorry I just... It’s a button okay” Smooth one Stiles thinks to himself.

Derek regains his composure, stands and grabs Stiles pulling him up off the bed before pushing his back down bending him over the bed with his ass on full display. “Press the button if I lose control and start hurting you” Derek trails kisses down Stiles spine and giving him a sharp slap to his right cheek causing Stiles to yelp “Do you understand? Tell me you understand Stiles.” 

“Yes, yes I understand, press the button if you get to rough now please just fuck me already”

With a loud growl Derek slowly pushes all the way in not stopping till he’s balls deep in Stiles ass “Fuck Stiles you’re so tight” after giving Stiles maybe 15 seconds to adjust he pulls out and thrusts all the way back in causing Stiles to scream out in pain.

"Shit sorry baby just" Stiles feels nails digging into his hips making him gasp in pain "Give me a moment" 

Slowly Derek starts moving again, hands gripping with bruising strength on Stiles hips. Stiles can tell Derek is struggling to keep control. Forcing himself to relax Stiles breathes in deep calming breaths as Derek rocks slowly in and out of him.

Slowly picking up pace Derek pulls Stiles up with a strong arm around his waist bringing Stiles back up against Derek’s chest as Derek murmurs soft soothing words in his ear and reaches down to take a hold of Stiles throbbing cock, timing his strokes with his thrusts. 

“Fuck Derek faster” Derek picks up his pace thrusting harder and faster into Stiles hitting his prostate making Stiles tremble with pleasure as Derek aims each hard thrust into that sweet spot over and over again. Stiles feels his orgasm hit him causing him to fall back down on the bed with his ass in the air as Derek lets go of his dick, grabs Stiles hips thrusting hard and fast chasing his own release.

“Yeah Derek, fuck me, common, fill me up with your pups” Stiles doesn’t know where the last bit came from but he’s tired okay and wants Derek to come inside him and if that means filthy encouragements then Stiles is more then willing to oblige.

“Fuck Stiles so good. Your puckered stretched out hole is gonna be so pretty with my come dripping out of it..... Ah fuck” Derek groans long and loud as he shoots his load deep inside Stiles ass. Panting heavily Derek slowly pulls out collapsing on the bed next to Stiles.  
***  
Stiles isn’t sure how long he is out for but when he wakes up He's in Derek's arms with Derek's talented fingers carefully caressing his back. "Are you alright?" The question is unexpected cause uh he just had hot werewolf sex, of course he's alright in fact he's freaking fantastic!

“Derek I’m fine. In fact I am more then fine. I'm absolutely perfect" Stiles nuzzles his face into Derek's chest listening to his heart beat.

"You didn't press the button"

Stiles grins “No offense Derek as hot as the collar was there was no way in hell I was going electrocute you, well you know a second time”  
Derek laughs and softly murmurs “So you’re sure that you're okay? I didn't hurt you?"

“I just lost my virginity to this hot, sweet, caring werewolf with a fantastic ass. Did I mention he’s got a fetish for nuzzling because he definitely does even if he tries to deny it. I'd be crazy to be anything but okay. You didn't lose control Derek, you didn't hurt me.”

Derek tilts Stiles chin up so he can capture his mouth in a kiss. It’s soft, sweet and absolutely perfect. When he pulls away Derek has a sinister smile on his lips.

“So fill you with my pups huh?”

Stiles groans “Oh shut up it just slipped out okay”

Derek just chuckles and moves Stiles so there spooning with his face buried into Stiles neck. “You distracted me from our talk”

“Who? Me? Definitely wasn’t me I was talking you were the one that started getting all mouthy with my ear. I’m only human Derek.”

“That you are. We’re still going to talk though”

“As you wish, master” Stiles grins as Derek playfully nips at his neck.

“So do werewolf’s like you know... Can you like... actually knot like wolves during sex if you want to?”

Derek sighs “Yes but we can control it, knotting is the final thing we do when claiming mates BUT don’t even ask Stiles you’re human, you would pass out from the pain, It’s not an option”

Stiles just shrugs snuggles back into Derek’s warmth ‘not yet’ he thinks to himself before letting sleep overtake him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest my vision keeps changing but I have a complication for the next chapter to put the love story through an obstacle. So look forward to some evil Peter :) 
> 
> P.S. got an idea for a new fic and I have started on that as well. Gonna stick with this one cause its my first fan fiction and even if it turns out horrible in the end right now I am having a blast and I am determined to finish it!


	8. The talk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek talk about Stiles becoming a were wolf (briefly) and interesting news has the hale pack on guard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I read a fan fic the other day and they had a disclaimer note stating that they don't own anything and this is entirely for entertainment purposes only and since I am kinda taking my own twist on the first half season finale of season 3 I feel like I should put one to? I don't know how it works but I would rather not get my fan fic taken down for any reasons so anyway I declare that I own nothing and this is purely for the enjoyment of myself and others. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter cause its still storming here and inspiration struck. I happen to be proud of it :) 
> 
> P.S. I wasn't originally planning any smut in this chapter but one thing lead to another and then that other thing lead to rutting and then it just kind of got away from me xD

The next morning Stiles finds himself pacing frantically around the empty apartment.

When he woke up there was no sign of Derek anywhere. There wasn’t even a freaking note. You’d think after the hot, mind blowing sex they had last night that he could at least have left a note explaining where he is right now.

Stiles grabs his phone suddenly remembering that he hasn’t checked it and .... Surprise, surprise absolutely nothing from Derek.

 _‘Was I that bad last night that he has left to go and get some real action?’_ Stiles thought it was amazing but that doesn’t mean Derek did. Maybe having to control himself was a major turn off, He came though and doesn’t that necessarily mean it was good for him? Or was he thinking about one of his crazy one night stands?

An hour later and Stiles was still beating himself up and thinking the worst _‘You see Derek this is why you shouldn’t bail after having sex with someone without leaving a note!’_

Grabbing his phone and keys Stiles decided that screw Derek, two can play the disappearing game, he would go over and surprise Scott’s and then the two of them would play videos games and talk. Hell Stiles was even up to listening to Scott rant about Allison as long as he got the pleasure of human company.

***

Stiles was just about to start his car when a black camaro pulled up behind his jeep effectively trapping Stiles and stopping him from going anywhere.

Deciding to play it cool, like he wasn’t totally pissed that Derek had left for god knows how long to do god knows what.

Stiles sagged down in his seat trying to hide. Maybe Derek hadn’t seen him and he could just get Scott to pick him up _‘Yeah that will show that ass hole what it’s like to be left without even so much as a simple note or text indicating where you’re going!’_  

When Stiles sees Derek making his way into the elevator he waits for it to close before getting out and locking his jeep. Making his way to the gate where he punches in the code and lets himself out pulling out his phone to text Scott and.....

“What do you think you’re doing out here?”

Stiles jumps and of course, of freaking course Derek is around the corn leaning against the wall like a creeper.

“Uh, I thought you would be just walking into the apartment by now. What did you jump down here from the top floor?”

“No” Derek smirks “I never went up to the apartment. I’m a werewolf Stiles I could hear your heartbeat while you were supposedly hiding in your car. What’s going on?”

Stiles lets his own trademark scowl wash over his face. “What’s going on he says. You were gone for I don’t even know how long to do I don’t even know what and you didn’t even leave a note or text me. Were you hoping to get home before I woke up? Were you with someone else?”

A downright dirty look crosses over Derek’s face. “Yes I was hoping to get home before you woke up because I didn’t want to lie or worry you. My mother called a pack meeting and she only ever calls them when something serious is going on.” Derek sighs walking into Stiles personal space cupping his face in his hands, forcing Stiles to look him in the eyes.

“How could you even think I would, even could want anyone else after last night?” Derek leans in softly kissing Stiles on the lips. “After you’re finally all mine, why would I want anyone else?”

Stiles grabs Derek, crashing their mouths together in a passionate kiss, twining his arms around Derek’s neck to try and bring them closer.

“I love you.” Stiles whispers when they break apart.

Derek groans and lifts Stiles up by his ass, pushing Stiles up against the closest wall and crashing their mouths together once more.

Stiles wraps his legs around Derek’s waist completely ignoring the fact he’s about to pop a boner in public in favour of just giving himself over to Derek completely.

When Derek pulls away he’s panting and his eyes are red. “You can’t just say things like that Stiles, you have no idea what hearing you say those words is doing to me.”

Softly smiling Stiles brings their foreheads together. “Even if there true?”

“Stiles, I’d give my life to save you. You’re my mate, I love you. But you hardly know me, I don’t thi—“

“No stop right there Derek! I know how I feel, I am not some cliché teenager okay, I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t mean it! I can’t explain why I feel the way I do about you but I do okay so don’t you doubt for a second that it’s not true cause I’m telling you I. Love. You!”

Before Derek can say anything Stiles brings their lips together once more.

“Common I think it’s about time we have this talk.”

***

Derek stared at his hands for about 5 minutes before Stiles decided to break the silence.

“So about the whole werewolf thing. I want to become one I really do just maybe wait for my 17th birthday? I mean is that weird wanting the bite as a birthday present?”

Derek looks up at that and chuckles “Not weird. I kinda like it.”

Stiles smiles. “Yeah?”

“Yeah, my uncle always says the bite is a gift.”

“Well were definitely taking it seriously then.” Stiles lets out a long laugh and turns to Derek. “Hey my birthday is on a Saturday! You could like bite me on Friday after school and then on Saturday we can have hot werewolf birthday sex all day!”

Derek growls “Stiles.”

Stiles smirks, the look on Derek’s face is animalistic and totally hot. “What? Bad idea? I mean we don’t _have_ to have hot werewolf sex all day in all kinda of positions on every horizontal ob—“

Derek is on Stiles before he can finish his sentence, pushing him into the couch, connecting his lips to Stiles neck sucking and nibbling at the over sensitive hickey there.

Stiles moans fisting his hands into the back of Derek’s shirt.

“Y-you really need to, Ah! Need to stop distracting us fffrom our t-talks.”

Stiles feels Derek smile before lavishing the sensitive flesh with his tongue.

“You’re the one who brought up us fucking on every object in this house, Like this couch for example.” Derek grinds his erection against Stiles crotch making Stiles whimper and thrust his hips up trying to get the sweet friction back.

“What do you want baby?” Derek starts trailing kisses down over Stiles shirt starting to undo Stiles belt with his teeth and _Damn_ if that isn’t one the hottest thing Stiles has ever seen.

“Y-you, I just want you. C-can I try something?”

Derek looks up, smiling softly “Anything you want baby.”

Stiles grins trying to let confidence take over his nerves “Ah okay can you just sit back.”

Derek gladly obeys never letting his eyes linger away from Stiles.

Stile gulps before taking in a deep breath _‘I can totally do this!’_ standing up Stiles grabs the bottom of his shirt and slowly lifts it over his head, aware of Derek’s eyes on him the whole time.

Blushing furiously (he hopes it looks sexy and not ridiculously stupid) Stiles finishes off undoing his belt and slowly starts to work the button and the zipper down before trying to take his pants off in a sexy manner which probably looked awkward as hell but Derek is letting out a soft purring like noise and it gives Stiles the confidence to slowly slide down his boxer briefs letting his erection spring free.

Fully naked Stiles starts wondering what to do now, does he just climb onto Derek’s lap or does he tease Derek by doing a sexy dance?

Derek finally brings him out of his train of thought by saying “If you’re going to dangle yourself in front of me like a piece of meat I will not hesitate to go back on my anything _you_ want and I will take what _I_ want.” Derek’s voice is low and possessive and Stiles decides _‘well I can’t dance to save my life and even if I could it’s not like Derek is gonna let me finish.’_

Stiles straddles Derek’s lap and kisses him, tongue begging for entrance which Derek gladly provides, hands roaming everywhere, grabbing the bottom of Derek’s shirt and breaking the kiss to pull it over his head then diving back in the capture his lips once more.

It’s hot and messy and Stiles dick is leaking pre come all over Derek’s stomach but Derek’s hands squeezing his arse, the way he’s moaning, letting Stiles just do whatever he wants even though he can feel a very large bulge sticking into his ass through Derek’s jeans is just to amazing to rush.

Finally reaching his limit of self control Stiles quickly disconnects his kiss swollen lips from Derek’s and climbs off his lap dropping to his knees in front of Derek’s crotch where he quickly undoes his jeans and with the help of Derek pulls them down and off his body.

Stiles reaches out and takes a hold of Derek’s cock slowly stroking it being fuelled off the moans and profanities coming out of Derek’s mouth “Ah fuck Stiles, feels so good.” Derek has his head lolled back while his chest rises and falls rapidly.

“What do you want _baby”_ Stiles coos and in teasing manner.

Derek drops his head forward to look Stiles straight in the eye.

“I want you to use that pretty little mouth of yours to suck my cock down until I’m satisfied then I want you to swallow every last drop of my come.”

Stiles moans, dick twitching against his stomach “Is that—Is that all you want?”

Derek smirks “No, after you’re done milking me dry I want you to bring your ass back here and sit on my lap and stroke yourself till you’re painting our chests with your spunk. Think you can handle that?”

Stiles groans “Anything you want _baby.”_

Stiles slowly leans in fighting the nerves in his body. He’s watched enough gay porn to know using teeth is frowned upon but other than that Stiles has no experience with blow jobs (except the one Derek gave him last night but he was too busy enjoying the moment to take mental notes on it)

Deciding to just go for it Stiles takes Derek down as far as he can without gagging.

“Shhh-Shit Stiles fuck you have such a pretty mouth, Sss-soo perfect for taking my dick.” Derek wraps his hand in Stiles hair not pulling or pushing just resting it there.

Stiles moans as he starts to feel more and more confident in his moves as he pulls off tracing the large vain on Derek’s shaft up to his head before swallowing Derek’s length back down sucking eagerly.

Stiles feels Derek quickly remove his hand from his hair and Stiles misses the contact until he looks and sees that Derek’s claws have come out to join the party and are currently digging into a cushion.

Smirking to himself Stiles grows bolder and takes Derek in further until his cock hits the back of his throat and he’s gagging and apparently that’s enough for Derek to give a quick broken “Fuck Stiles.” Before he’s coming down Stiles throat with Stiles eagerly swallowing every last drop of it.

Licking the salty taste off his lips Stiles quickly climbs into Derek’s lap desperate for his own release.

As he sits firmly in Derek’s lap Stiles goes to grab his dick but Derek’s hand catches his wrist.

Stiles whines “Please Derek I need to!”

Derek brings Stiles hand up to his mouth and spits in it before letting go and watching Stiles wrap his hand around his painfully hard cock.

With the spit and pre come Stiles has no trouble furiously stroking up and down his shaft, moaning at the sweet friction.

“You should see yourself. So beautifully flushed red, panting and moaning like a whore. You’re perfect Stiles. You’re perfect and you’re _Mine_.”

Stiles moans out “ _Derek!”_ As he works his fist riding out his orgasm as he paints his hand and their chest white with his spunk.

Derek grabs Stiles wrist bring his hand up to his mouth and slowly licking up and down his fingers until he has lapped up all the come from his hand, then lays Stiles down and does the same to his stomach while Stiles just closes his eyes and sighs in content.

***

After taking a long, relaxing shower, Stiles changes into a pair of snug boxer briefs and follows the heavenly smell to the kitchen where Derek is sitting at the table only wearing a pair of loose track pants.

Smiling Stiles comes up behind him wrapping his arms around Derek’s neck looking over his shoulder.

“What cha doin? And what is that heavenly smell?”

Derek brings a hand up intertwining their fingers before pulling him around onto his lap and nuzzling his neck.

“Taking notes on all the packs in this town along with names of all the betas. That smell would be the Pizza that is cooking in the oven, I brought it before I came home yesterday to eat while we had our talk but we got a little distracted.”

Stiles grins wickedly as he remembers how perfect yesterday was. Sure pizza is amazing but he’d take sex with Derek over pizza any day.

“Why are you taking notes on packs and betas?”

Derek sighs “Apparently there’s a true alpha rising very soon. It’s extremely rare. Whoever it is, they’re in danger. My uncle heard about it and he wants the power of the true alpha as his own. That’s why I was out this morning, apparently as soon as Deaton told my mother of the rumours of a true alpha rising in this town Peter took off; she’s worried he’s going to go after them. Power is something Peter will do anything to get and true alphas are stronger than normal alphas. Whether killing them just makes you an alpha or gives you the power of a true alpha is unknown.”

 Derek lets out a frustrated groan “Basically my uncle Peter is going to kill some beta and we have no idea who it is and when ever Peter schemes some how he’s always one step ahead of us.”

Stiles stays quiet letting Derek hold him in his lap before realisation hits him and he jumps to his feet “Wait Derek, Scott’s a beta! What if it’s him, he works for Deaton! Do you think that’s how Deaton knows because he can sense some weird vibe from Scott? How many betas are in this town anyway?”

Derek stands calmly forcing Stiles to look him in the eye.

“Stiles I have considered that it’s Scott, but I honestly don’t know. A true alpha rises to power purely on the strength of their own will; they don’t have to steal their power like everyone else.” Derek lets out a sigh before continuing. “From my list there’s only five people it could be, only five people that haven’t tainted there soul by taking an innocent life.”

Stiles feels his breath catch in his throat.

“And Scott’s one of them?”

“Yes.”

“How likely is that it’s going to be him?” Stiles asks feeling the fear of his best friend being a target sink into his bones.

Derek looks away before gesturing to the papers at the table “Look for yourself.”

Stiles quickly sits down at the table looking at the list:

Jackson Whittemore

Vernon Boyd

Erica Reyes

Isaac Lahey

Scott McCall

_Well. Shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I happen to love this chapter and I honestly don't care (well I do cause I don't want to disappoint anyone) if people think the I love you was to soon. I was writing it and I just felt inspired in the moment and it felt right for Stiles to say it. Call me sappy but I believe that its possible to fall in love with someone after only a few days. If its meant to be it will be and Sterek is meant to be! I don't know if I can use the being mates as Stiles reason for falling for Derek so quickly cause does the whole mate thing effect humans? Oh well its part of Derek's reason for being so head over heels for Stiles! Anyway I put a lot of thought into this chapter (and the season finale to the show was awesome and I just had to do my own twist of it it for the evil Peter plot)


End file.
